The Immortals
by She whose name is unkown
Summary: Life if the Turtles had never been turtles in the first place. If they had been humans. If they were not mutants. Secrecy, lies, love, things they would have never had as mutants are suddenly a possibility. But what lurks in the shadows? And to what lengths will it go to tear them all apart?


Author's Note:

Ok, so I was watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles with some friends and they were just laughing along with it but I was there the whole time thinking…..What if they weren't turtles…What if they weren't mutated? What if they were just teenagers with a sensei for a father? What if they lived a completely normal childhood? Training as they got older, what if they had lived their martial arts life in secret? What if…..what if they were just regular guys on the outside…what if….what if? So, I decided to answer my own questions, with my own answers. Hate it if you want, but I want to lay down a few things so I don't get sued…or worse…..

I'm actually adding a few characters; Grayci, and Sabrina. Don't worry, only Grayci is a love interest. Sabrina's just kind of…there. Yeah. But seriously though, don't hate on Grayci. She's based off of me (kind of).

Moving on…It's story time! *laughs maliciously* Yeah. *coughs* Yeah…..

The Immortals

Chapter One;

The bell rang with a monotonous buzz. Even though it was only the third week of school, Raphael was already used to it. He watched as the hallways of the school filled up with the masses of students. He waited. The multitudes did not leave, many of the students opening and closing lockers, laughing in clumps and moving to different classes.

"Hey, Raph." He turned his head, the collar of his red jacket poking him in one of his green eyes. He rubbed his eye and blinked several times until he could see who was talking to him.

"Oh, hey Donnie." His brown haired brother nodded at him, pushing his glasses up further onto his nose.

"Last class of the day. You see Leo at all?" Raphael shook his head in answer, a few strands of his dark brown hair flying in front of his eyes. He pushed his brother out of the way as a group of boys ran past, a couple of girls chasing them. Typical.

"I've got Creative Writing next, I'll see him there." His brother nodded again. The two stepped aside as three girls walked past. At the front, leading the conversation was a redhead with her hair in a ponytail. Trotting along, she seemed to be the most active of the three, a bit more noticed than the others. Second in line, was a black haired girl who was laughing at everything, no matter what it was, even if it wasn't funny. She had on a continuous smile, even if she was hurting inside. But the one who caught his eye was the one who always had.

She had long bangs that lay gently over her left eye, dripping down over her shoulder like a waterfall. The rest of her hair was long and sleek, resembling more of a crystal appearance of shine and beauty. Her hair was like a paintbrush, blonde at the top then slowly fading to black as it got longer. She seemed happy with her slight smile, but at the same time she seemed so somber. So unnoticed. But yet, so sincere. And he knew her name. Her name.

Her pale sapphire eyes flickered over to his for a split second, before she glanced away. The way it always was at school, around other people. She acted as if she hated him. Acted.

"Hey, Raph?" Raphael nearly growled at his brother in answer.

"What is it, Donatello?" His brother flinched as if that had stung him. Donatello pushed his glasses up further to keep them from sliding off.

"You know them, right?" Raphael followed his brother's gaze at to the group of girls who had just passed by.

"Yeah, I know Graycianna. Why?" Donatello blushed a bit at this. Raphael only rolled his eyes.

"Think you could talk to them about April?" The redhead. It had to be the redhead. Raphael shrugged.

"I could. I just won't." He nearly spat the answer. The bell rang again and the remaining students began moving to classroom. Raphael turned and began walking down the hallway. His brother shrugged and went the opposing directions. The rush of people began dying down until only a few stragglers, going the same way he was, were left behind. As usual.

The group of three girls branched off until only the girl with the darkening hair was walking alone, clutching a few books in her arms. He trotted up to her and walked in silence beside her. The classroom was only a few yards away.

"Grayci, we need to talk." She looked at him with startled eyes. Her eyes portrayed anger, but not a real fury. At least, not at him.

"What's so important that it couldn't wait?" Her voice was shaking with fear and she kept looking around the surrounding areas.

"I just need to talk." She pushed him aside, gently, in order to make it inside the classroom, but he grabbed her arm.

"Grayci, can't you skip class today? It is Friday, after all." He added a slight smile at the end. She closed her eyes and sighed, moving away from the doors and into the empty hallway. The white marble hallways that made her seem like a ghost.

"What? What is such a big deal you have to talk to me now?" He raised his eyebrow.

"No one is around; you don't have to act like that. Please, I just need to talk." She looked down as he spoke, hiding her iceberg blue eyes with her hair. He took a step towards her, but she still did not look up.

"Raphael, this is the second time you've skipped class already. Can't this wait?" He shook his head, letting out a breath. Her eyes met his.

"You might be able to wait that long, but I can't every day." She looked up at him, her eyes displaying hurt. Hurt and love.

"If you're going to make me skip class, can we at least go somewhere else?" She smiled at him for the first time in a while. He was shocked to see it, but he remained the same as he had been only a few moments ago. She took a step closer so that they were only a foot apart. She leaned into him, so that he was holding her.

"You won't regret it." She laughed, closing her eyes the way she always did, and resting her head on his shoulder. It only made her seem so much more beautiful to him.

"I never do."


End file.
